Backplanes are printed circuit boards or metal plates on the upper sides of which "daughter" PCB's are detachably mounted perpendicularly to the backplanes for easy removal. One way of electrically connecting a daughter board to another daughter board, the backplane, and other circuitry is by a two-piece multiple-contact connector consisting of a first connector element that is attached to the backplane and a mating second connector element that is attached to the daughter board and fits between upwardly extending sidewalls of the first element. When the two elements are joined, a plurality of rows of contact posts directed upwardly between the sidewalls of the first element are connected to a plurality of corresponding downwardly directed forked contacts of the second element.